


A Visitor From Above

by SnippytheSniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Build, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnippytheSniper/pseuds/SnippytheSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel reveals that he's alive and well. With the goal of winning over Sam. But he'll have to gain the trust of Team Free Will first. And maybe get Dean and Castiel together along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stomach Flu

 

"How did you get sick?"

"I don't know!" echoed Sam's voice from the run-down motel toilet.

"You eat like a rabbit. All that healthy shit. Isn't that supposed to keep you from getting sick?"

"Can't you call Castiel and have him heal me?" The continued promenade of Sam’s stomach followed.

"No can do brother. I already tried calling him, and I got a busy signal. Besides you're not gonna die from the stomach flu. I told you that salad didn't look safe." Sam groaned in response.

Dean riffled through the fridge for anything Sam could eat without regurgitating later on. The search ended with three slices of left over pizza, a beer, and a protein bar. He questioned where the protein bar had come from. "Sammy, I'm going to go find you food that you can keep down."

The flush of the toilet announced the younger brother's entrance back into the room. Sam slowly walked to the twin bed he’d claimed last night and fell onto it. The old mattresses springs protested as it caught Sam's weight. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean promptly scooped his keys off the small dining table. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get sick all over everything while I'm gone." he replied as the door shut behind him. The rumble of the Impala soon followed and dissipated from Sam's hearing. Drained and exhausted from illness, Sam fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Sam awoke he cracked his eyes open. He noted bright sunlight still streaming through the dingy motel window to his left. A quick glance and he saw that Dean had not yet returned either. _Couldn't have been asleep that long then._

As he shifted to get comfortable, preparing to go back to sleep, he felt something tug on his hair. He reached back to brush his hair, making sure no bed bugs were nesting there. His fingertips met not with a lock of hair but another hand. Shocked, the younger Winchester jolted upward into a sitting position. He instantly regretted this as his stomach twisted with stabs of pain, followed by a wave of nausea.

"Whoa there, Gigantor. Take it easy."

Sam hadn't heard that voice for almost four years. He leaned back against the headboard to see the Archangel, Gabriel, sitting on the bed.

"Gabriel… How? I saw you die. Your wings...and Lucifer.”

The Archangel smiled in return. “Helllloo, Trickster. And Lucy? Well, he's never been the brightest crayon in the box."

Sam glared at Gabriel. He tried to take everything in. Gabriel looked the same as he had the last time they met. There were no visible injuries to him. Even his clothes were the same. Sam knew he shouldn't trust Gabriel, or this hallucination. Every alarm in his mind was going off, his subconscious screaming for him to grab the gun below his pillow, and run from whatever this might be.

And yet, he didn't move, not even for his gun. He sat there, clutching at his stomach and starring down what may be Gabriel.

“You just gonna stare all day Sammy? Not that I mind, of course. I was expecting more questions and yelling.”

Suddenly he felt the bile rising in his throat. Sam quickly got to his feet, forgetting about the Archangel.  As he stepped through the doorway to the bathroom, he lost his footing.

Gabriel was there like a safety net. He held Sam up from under his arms. “Let’s take it easy there, huh?” Sam let out a shaky breath, letting the smaller man gently lower him to the floor. Sam clutched onto the toilet seat, as the first wave hit him. He took a few seconds to recoup before speaking.

 "We thought you were dead. You can’t be real. You’re a dream, or a hallucination."

Gabriel chuckled. "Can't get rid of me that easily." Sam bent over the seat as he felt another bout coming up. His body bringing up what little was left in his stomach. Near the end it was just bile, scorching his throat, the sour taste and smell inescapable. He felt a pair of hands pull back his hair from his face. His body convulsed as he dry heaved, his body attempting to purge what was not there. He spat into the toilet to get the horrid taste out of his mouth. The hands slipped from their place at the nape of his neck, his hair falling back around his face. Disgusted with his own bodily fluids, Sam slammed the lid shut and flushed.

After regaining himself, he looked over at the angel sitting next to him. Thousands of questions ran through his mind. Gabriel was staring at him with worry and another emotion he couldn't categorize.

"Why are you here, helping me? Matter of fact, where were you when we needed you? When I was in the cage? When I was soulless? Or when Cas was fighting Raphael for Heaven? Leviathans? Purgatory? The Trials? Abaddon? Metatron? Part of me doesn’t even want to hear your pathetic excuse. You saved your own ass again. Congratulations, Gabriel, you are officially the biggest bag of dicks.”

Lost in his heated monologue, Sam paid no attention to the angel’s countenance. His head hung low, face hidden behind long bangs. Gabriel’s hands were curled into loose fists resting on his thighs. Small dark spots formed on his jeans near his fists. Sam reached out, tilting Gabriel’s head up by his chin. His suspicions confirmed.

Tears rolled down the angel’s face.

His hand was knocked aside by Gabriel’s.

“You think that I didn’t want to help? I knew the prophecy. I thought it best to vanish, fake my death. Let you, your brother and Cas rebel. Let you fight fate. I heard the screams of Lucifer and Michael as you dragged them into the cage with yourself. I thought it over. Dean, moving on with the rest of the world. And then Castiel, poor Castiel, was resurrected once more. Bringing Bobby and most of you back with him. I envy my brother and his will, and determination. You do realize how difficult it was for him to pull any bit of you out of the cage? An angel of his status?”

Gabriel shook his head. The tears were no longer a constant flowing, but rather an intermittent tear escaping. He took a steadying breath before continuing.

“Seeing all of you struggling, especially Castiel, fighting against the still ever looming Apocalypse was difficult to say the least. I felt guilt. Sickened by my own cowardice. And yet I couldn’t bring myself to come back. To show any of you that I was here. It felt too late. I had had my chance to help and I took the easy way out as I always had done before. After Dean and Castiel were sent to Purgatory, I contemplated aiding you in their rescue, but you had no rescue planned. You moved on with your life. Just as Dean had when you were in the cage. So I let it be. I continued doing what I did before I ever ran into you and your brother. Living the high life and killing those who deserved it. I even got pretty flashy about it a few times, thinking maybe you’d take notice. None of you ever showed.”

Gabriel was sitting up straight now, eyes red from crying. His hazel eyes connected with Sam’s. “So I kept on going. Deeming it necessary to leave you all behind. And then Metatron locked all the angels out of Heaven. I was down and out for a month or so. Laid low per usual. Even with my status in the hierarchy, I came close to losing everything. Course me being ‘dead’ made it a lot easier to keep off Meta-douche’s radar. Then you’re brother went all ‘Righteous Man’ once more and took the Mark of Cain, and we all know how that ended.”

Gabriel broke eye contact. “So yes, I am the biggest bag of dicks. I made a mistake. I should have fought with you, beside my own brethren for what I knew was right and just. But I was stuck in my ways. And you paid the price for it. Dean paid the price. Castiel paid the price. And thousands more paid, because I was not brave enough, strong enough to take a stand. For that, I apologize. I am here now. I don’t want to be...cowardly.” He spat out the last word. Sam could feel the self-loathing dripping off it like poison.

But all he could do was listen and nod. He hadn’t expected any of this, especially not from the Trickster. He was still debating whether this was all an elaborate dream. As if Gabriel would fly in from the dead and open up to him in a shitty motel bathroom that reeked of vomit and cheap cleaner.

Gabriel was looking at him expectantly. Sam took a deep breath. “I will accept your apology. But know that I will never forget what you’ve done.”

He saw something genuine shine through those hazel eyes. “I never even expected forgiveness, so.”

“That still doesn’t answer my very first question. Why are you here right now? Of all times to come back and show yourself? Only to me and while I progressively puke my guts out?”

Gabriel's smirk returned. "I felt you would take it the easiest out of the three of you. Dean will want to murder me no doubt, and Cas, well I don’t really know how my brother would react. Which is what makes me so fearful of him. You’re also my favorite.  And you might want to think about brushing your teeth." The Archangel waved a hand in front of his face while scrunching up his nose.

Sam sighed. "Yep, still a dick." Sam pulled himself from his spot on the floor to the sink. He heard Gabriel chuckle as he exited the bathroom. After quickly running the toothbrush over his teeth and tongue, he returned to the main room. He could see Gabriel raiding the kitchen.

"No sweets, Sasquatch? I’m disappointed.”

With a roll of his eyes, Sam laid back down onto his bed. He placed his arm over his eyes to block the light coming through the dirty motel windows.

"Can you torment me some other time when I'm not physically ill?" He felt a sinking of the bed to his right.

"Maybe if you asked nicely I could heal you." Sam uncovered his eyes to see the angel. "Why would you do that? You'd want something in return, right?"

Gabriel made eye contact. Without breaking it, he spoke in a quiet voice. Something that Gabriel never did. "I don't always have ulterior motives. I'm not incapable of feeling or acting in kindness. I'm an angel of the Lord, just as Castiel is.” He turned his back to Sam, getting off the bed. Sam regretted his choices of words after catching a glimpse of pain from the angel’s eyes.

"Gabriel, wait."

Sam sat up, hand outstretched to grab at the Archangel.

He had already moved out of his reach though.

Sam watched intently as Gabriel stopped at the doorway leading into the kitchen. Gabriel spun on his heels. He marched over to where Sam rested on the bed. Placing his hand on Sam's head, letting his fingers brush hair away from his face, he spoke. "Feel better, Samsquatch."

The grace of Gabriel flooded his senses. He unconsciously closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of it crashing through him in waves. Each wave becoming smaller, until the feeling faded out. Gabriel’s hand brushed through his hair once more.

He opened his eyes to see Gabriel standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'll be back soon to collect my debt, Sam." With a wink and a snap of fingers, the angel vanished.

Seconds later, Dean barged through the door, holding grocery bags in his hands. "Okay, I think saltines and 7-Up are easy enough for you to keep down. Sam, you okay? Something happen while I was gone?"

Sam sat for a moment, starring at the space where Gabriel had been standing.

"No. No, nothing happened. Though I have stopped barfing every five minutes." He walked over to see what Dean had gotten from the store.

The rest of the day was spent resting up and planning for the next hunt. Sam thought about Gabriel throughout the evening. What he had said to him. What he had done.

And that he’d be back soon to collect his debt.


	2. Diner Devilry

Dean pulled into the rough gravel driveway to the small highway diner. It was almost 4:30 in the morning and Dean couldn’t drive another mile without some form of caffeine. Sam was passed out in the passenger seat while Cas sat in the backseat. Every so often he’d glance in the rear view mirror only to see a pair of very blue eyes staring back into his. Didn’t Cas know that was unnerving and distracting? _Nope, not now._ _Not ever._ Dean told himself. Right now he needed a large hearty breakfast at a dodgy looking diner.

 

* * *

 

Sam was awakened by the Impala coming to a quick stop, jarring him forward and knocking his knees into the dashboard. The sound of Van Halen met his ears before it was quickly cut off.

“How’s breakfast sound, Sammy? I can’t drive any longer without some joe and grub.”

Sam took a moment to gather his surroundings, which were quite bland. Except for the red, blue and white lights of a small diner that shone like a beacon.

“Dude, where are we?”

“Nebraska.”  

“Ew, gross.”

“Tell me about it. You don’t have to drive through it.”

Castiel silently exited the vehicle, following the Winchester brothers to the diner as they discussed how much longer the drive would be back to the bunker.

An elderly woman with short curly bright red hair greeted them and sat the group at a window booth not too far from the door.

There were only four other patrons in the little mom and pop establishment. Two worn out truck drivers sat at the bar and a young couple took up a corner booth towards the back. The elderly woman now known as Janet, was pretty cheery for someone her age at such an hour. She took their drink orders, promising to be back in a couple of minutes to take the rest of their orders.

Sam and Dean sat together on one side of the booth facing the entrance, while Cas took the other side to himself. But something was off with the angel. The case they’d just finished had been taxing on them all. Taking down twenty demons surely wore out Cas. But he didn’t look weary. In fact, his demeanor was the exact opposite of weary. He sat rigid like a board, his eyes staring in one spot of the table as if it might spontaneously combust.  In general, he looked more uncomfortable than usual, which Sam found to be a feat in of itself. Even Dean noticed the odd behavior.

“You okay there, Cas? Looking a bit peaked.”

“I’m…I’m fine Dean. Just recuperating. Fighting took more of my energy than I had previously assumed.”

Dean gave a glance towards his brother out of the corner of his eye. Sam was giving him the same look. They both knew Cas was lying. Maybe not entirely, but there sure as hell was something he wasn’t saying.

Before Dean could give Cas the third degree, the waitress returned with their drinks. Cas had a glass of water he would sip on for looks. Sam had a tall glass of orange juice while Janet had a mug and full coffee pot for Dean. The brothers put in their orders, Dean with a full breakfast platter, with Sam opting for a simple order of eggs and toast, something much lighter than his brother’s cholesterol filled feast. Janet turned her attention to Castiel.

“Anything for you, sweetheart?”

“No, thank you,” replied Cas. He was used to not ordering anything when with the Winchesters. As Janet walked towards the back with their orders and menus, Dean turned his attention to the coffee pot in front of him. Shockingly enough, when Dean could, he drank his coffee with cream and sugar. On the road, it was a luxury and so he usually opted for black. But not today. After dumping four half and half cups in along with three sugar packets, (which Sam gave him flack for) and stirring, his perfect cup o’ joe was ready. A moan of delight escaped his lips as he gulped the warm liquid down.

Sam glanced over to his brother who was practically making out with the mug. “Dean, it’s just coffee.”

He broke away from the mug for a second. “This is heaven right now. Right up until that bacon gets here.”

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, but with a carefree smile on his lips. It was nice to enjoy the small things.

As Sam went to nurse his glass of OJ, he caught sight of Castiel out his peripheral. The guy looked reminiscent to that of a deer trapped in headlights. Pupils blown. Flushed from his cheeks all down his neck. He held himself against the back of the seat, as if he were trying to merge into the object and become one with it. The expression on his face was pure distress.

Sam was fighting back a laugh. At the same time he felt terrible. He knew Cas had feelings for his brother. It was obvious to everyone else. But now Cas was getting a much more human, more physical reaction because of them. Dean still making out with his fucking coffee was only escalating the issue. From a rational point of view, there wasn’t much Sam could do to help him either. Castiel’s best option, to angel poof out of here, was unavailable at the moment, since the fight had drained him temporarily.  

Cas’s eyes met his in a silent scream for help.

And then Gabriel appeared in the booth next to Castiel.

Dean choked on his coffee as Cas jumped in his seat. Gabriel was smug as usual.

“Hello Cassie, Dean, Sam.” Gabriel’s eyes lingered on Sam as he greeted him.

“What the-“

Sam cut his brother off, putting a hand to his shoulder. He nodded to the rest of the restaurant. Dean took a deep breath in. Before letting out a whispered storm of words towards Gabriel. He pointed a finger at the Archangel from across the table.

“You were dead. We saw it. I don’t know what you’re here for or why but I promise you, I won’t hesitate to shove an angel blade right through your chest.”

Gabriel threw his head back against the booth. “Ughhhhh, Dean always with the threats. I will explain myself if-“

“No, no I don’t wanna hear anything out of your mouth. As if I’d believe a word of it anyway. So don’t waste your breath or my time. You don’t have to explain because all of us here know what happened. After faking your death _again_ , you found a nice little spot somewhere, where you could peacefully hide your cowardice ass away from all this shit.”

Gabriel sat blank faced through Dean’s rant, taking in every wrathful word Dean spit at him. Dean glanced over to Sam. “Don’t you have anything to say?”

Sam met his brother’s gaze, mouth open but the words stuck in his throat.

Dean’s eyes widened. “You knew. You _knew_ and didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t know anything for sure! I thought I’d been having some horrible nightmare-“

“Nightmare?!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“-or some sort of hallucination! I didn’t think he was really still alive.”

“Oh, I heal your ass and that’s how you repay me? Forgetting all about me as if I didn’t exist?”

“To be fair brother, up until this moment we did not think you _did_ exist.”

“Yes, thank you for the literal interpretation, Cas.”

“Everybody shut up,” Sam hissed. Everyone at the table turned to look at him.

Sam took a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t think any of us are up for this right now, nor is this the place to discuss this.”

Dean rolled his shoulders, leaning back into the booth. The waitress returned a few moments later with their breakfast in hand.  A smile graced her lips as she saw Gabriel.

“Gabe, sweetie! I didn’t see you come in. How are you?”

“I’m good, Janet. You look as lovely as ever.”

Dean and Sam exchanged a look of can you believe this as Janet and Gabriel chatted it up like old friends.

Janet waved her left hand in the air in a playful manner. “Oh no need for the flattery, Gabe. I’ll put in an order of pancakes for you right after I get your friends settled here.”

“That would be delightful.”

As Janet went to set Sam’s plate in front of him, she somehow knocked over Castiel’s glass of ice water that had made its way to the edge of the table, where it then tumbled into the angel’s crotch.

Sam watched poor Castiel as he processed all the unpleasant feelings of having ice water dumped on his genitals.

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!” Janet began to apologize profusely but Castiel wasn’t listening. He immediately stood up and walked straight to the bathroom in the back of the diner. Sam glanced over to see a smirk behind Gabriel’s eyes.

Janet had ran off to get a towel, as Dean shook his head, while looking into his cup of coffee.

“Gabriel, you should go check on Castiel.” Sam stated through tight lips.

Gabriel fully knowing what he had done, gave Sam an innocent puppy look. “Oh he’ll be fine it’s just water.”

“I think you should check on Cas.” He drew out the statement again, on the verge of sounding like a threat. Gabriel dramatically rolled his eyes as he pulled himself out of the booth seat. Sam nudged Dean, letting him know he wanted out of the booth.

Sam then followed Gabriel to the back of the diner next to the restroom doors, where he began angrily whispering to him, still aware of their public surroundings. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Gabriel again rolled his eyes. “C’mon Sammy. I was trying to help Cas-“

“Help? You call that helping? Helping is not bringing attention to him by dumping ice cold water on the man!” Gabriel was staring at his shoes as he pushed a stray fry across the tiled floor, looking like a dejected child who had just been berated for his unruly actions. Which was precisely what was happening. Sam let out a sigh before continuing.

“Listen Gabriel, you’re not doing yourself any favors right now. If you’re trying to get back on Dean and Castiel’s good list, you might want to start by explaining your absence or paying for breakfast before you start meddling in…well whatever it is Cas and Dean have going on.”

Gabe took a second to let Sam’s words sink in. He stopped pushing the fry around and stood up straight. He stared at Sam for a second. Sam watched Gabriel’s eyes narrow, before he asked, “What about you, Sam?”

“What about me, Gabriel?” Sam sounding exasperated at this point.

“How do I get back on your good list?”

Sam raised an eyebrow, thinking this was another jab. But the look Gabriel was giving him was serious and there was something else underneath his golden gaze that Sam couldn’t describe.

Castiel opened the door from the men’s room at that moment, almost walking into the duo. His pants were dry but death was written all over his face. Sam took a step back out of his way. Castiel gave his brother the iciest stare Sam had ever witnessed, and then shoulder checked Gabriel for good measure as he walked past back to the booth. Sam then turned to Gabe and gave him the ‘I told you so’ look. At which Gabriel let out a frustrated sigh and threw his hands up in the air before he led them back to the booth.

Castiel had taken his seat opposite Dean, with Dean speaking to Castiel in a hushed voice, asking him if he was okay. Both turned to glare at Gabriel after hearing their approach to the table. Sam took the attention off him for a moment as he asked Dean for the keys to Baby.

“What for?”

“So you three can talk all this out while I enjoy some peace and quiet in the car. And that’s where you’ll find me once you’re all done.” Swiping the keys from Dean’s hand before he could protest.

“Whoah, woah, woah. Why do Cas and I have to talk to Gabriel?”

“Uh, because you two are the ones that haven’t heard him out yet, and the fact that I was just talking to him.”

Dean went to protest further but Sam was already walking out the front door of the diner. Sam walked back to Baby and crawled into the passenger seat. He rested his head against the cool glass of the window as he tried to organize all the thoughts swirling around in his head.

First and foremost being, Gabriel really was still alive. He didn’t know how to feel about that yet. The feeling of anger tried to rise up in his chest. But was quelled as he knew that it was all attached to bygone events. He felt himself nodding off again, with the thought of Gabriel and what trouble his return may bring him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back...I don't have any excuses. Always feel free to critique! I actually have plans for this story and have the next two chapters written, so keep your eyes peeled. I may actually finish a story for once in my life.


	3. Printer Possession

   The stale smell of used books filled the air. Sam stood at one of the library's computer stations. The machine groaned to life as he clicked on the Internet browser icon. The building was fairly new with large open spaces, floor to ceiling length windows, and slanted ceilings. The equipment however, to say the least, was worn out tenfold past its life span. The small town must have spent the budget on remodeling with no leftovers for their tech department. He heard Dean sigh in impatience behind him.

 

“We won't make it to Louisiana at this rate. How old is that thing anyway?”

 

“I'm not the one who decided to use our only map of Arkansas as a drop cloth, AND waste all the high speed data on my phone for porn.” Sam replied curtly.

 

Dean grumbled under his breath about the map as he walked away towards a lounge area filled with shelves of magazines. Sam rolled his eyes and went back to finding an accurate map for their trip. They’d been heading to New Orleans for a hunt, suspecting a ghoul. There were roughly an hour away from crossing the border into Louisiana when the smartphone Dean had bought for navigation ran out of data. Google Maps didn’t load as fast as they would have liked, considering that just about anyone would get shitty service in Arkansas.

 

Sam had pulled out the paper maps in the glove box, only to find Arkansas smeared with BBQ sauce. Luckily Dean’s sense of direction was damn good that day, and they found their way into a small town. After acquiring Wi-Fi from a restaurant they stopped in, Dean saved the rest of the directions for the trip. Sam knowing how their luck was going, decided they needed to stop in at a gas station or library so they had a paper copy, just in case. Begrudgingly Dean agreed and one of the locals pointed them towards the town’s public library.

 

It only took Sam a minute to get the desired directions. He clicked print on the Maps menu, where another window popped up telling him how much the prints would be and where to get them in the library. The library’s sole printer was by the front desk, ten cents for each page printed. Sam closed out of the browser and logged off the computer.

 

He turned around to look at the lounge located in the very back of the building, scanning the seats for his older brother. Dean sat in a pale blue armchair in the back corner with a car magazine in his hands. As Sam walked closer he saw a cherry red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS convertible on the cover. He'd heard Dean mention it before. He'd never trade in the Impala but if he could have a second car, that one would be it.

 

Dean took notice of his presence, pulling his attention away from the article he was reading. “Get anything off that dying computer?” He stood up taking the car magazine back to its rightful spot on the shelf.

 

“Yeah it’s gonna take another six hours from here.” Dean walked back to where Sam was standing.

 

“Greeeeeat, so where is the map?” he questioned, his hands held out with palms up as if the map was going to magically fall into them. “We have to go up to the printing station next to the front desk to print it out.”

 

Dean's shoulders fell. “There’s always an extra step with technology.” Sam patted his brother on the shoulder. They’d been driving for about ten hours already, and he knew Dean could use a power nap. Not to mention that everything with Gabriel being back, and swinging by the bunker on occasion, along with Castiel being in and out was still something they were both getting used to.

 

Long conversation short, Gabriel had told Dean and Castiel what he had told him during his bout of the stomach flu. Castiel was much more forgiving than Dean. Dean accepted the closest thing to an apology that Gabriel could get to. But not without the threat of making sure the Archangel knew if he put any toe out of line, or if Dean even suspected him of betrayal, that there’d be an Angel Blade between his own shoulder blades faster than he could say, ‘Oh shit’.

 

“I’ll drive the rest of the way.” Sam said with a sympathetic smile.

 

Dean followed behind Sam as he approached the counter space labeled as the printing station. To Sam's left there was a change machine with a computer in the center, and the printer to his right. Dean came to stand next to Sam in front of the printer, where Sam was already clicking away on the desktop next to it.

 

A quarter and a nickel later, the brothers stood shoulder to shoulder watching the pages emerge from the top of the appliance. Sam grabbed the pages as they were printed, checking them over and making sure they'd been printed correctly.

 

Sam handed Dean a black and white map while he sifted through the last two pages with detailed directions. As Sam turned to walk towards the front door, Dean’s voice stopped him.

 

“Did you print something else out?” Sam turned back around to see that the printer had picked back up again. A colored picture was beginning to print out.

 

Sam glanced around the printing station. No one else had come up to print anything. “I’m sure one of the librarians is-“

 

He was curtly interrupted by Dean smacking him in the chest with the back of his hand. In a heated whisper Dean asked, “What the hell are you printing off?”

 

Sam looked down at the printer pushing out what seemed to be a movie poster with a bright pink background. “I told you Dean, it’s probably just one of the librarians-“

 

Sam was once again cut off as the printer sped up, and Dean smacked him again as the person on the poster became visible. First hazel eyes. Then the nose, the thin lips, and prominent chin. Sam instantly turned a crimson color. Dean jolted back from the printer as if he'd been electrically shocked by it.

 

The picture was a head shot of Gabriel holding a lollipop in the shape of a dick, his signature smirk and the words 'Casa Erotica' printed at the very bottom in large white swirling print, with 'Lollipop Special' just below it in smaller blue lettering.

 

Dean was now staring at Sam, half in terror and the other in anger. Sam pointed to himself, as he whispered defensively, “I did _not_ print that off!”

 

“Seriously, he’s fucking with us right now? Bag. Of. Dicks. I knew he wouldn’t change. Just, just grab it and let’s get out of here before he decides to pull anymore _pranks_.” replied Dean.

 

Sam went to grab the photo when the printer began doing double time, another piece of paper coming through. This one had a gray background and a wooden chair. Gabriel sat hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees with a cigarette in hand, hair slicked back, and wearing what seemed to be an army uniform with the jacket open and shirt buttoned only half way. Sam even had to admit that Gabriel looked really good there. Almost as soon as that one was spit out of the printer, another began. It didn’t give him time to dwell on his previous thought.

 

Sam could hear Dean muttering curses under his breath. “I’m gonna kill him. He’s left me no choice.”

 

Sam wouldn’t admit that he found this slightly amusing, but did have to stifle a chuckle at the next photo. It had a baby blue background. Gabriel laid on his stomach on a large white cloud, naked no less, with a small cloud covering his butt. In golden letters above him it said, 'Heaven Sent'.

 

Dean seemed to have had enough. He grabbed the pictures, eyes averted away from them. He held them out away from his body as if they were crawling with bugs. “Here, just...get rid of them, something...just please make it stop.” He thrust the pictures into Sam's hands.

 

“I don’t know what you expect me to do, Dean!” Sam held on to the pictures unsure of what to do with them. There wasn't even a trash can in sight where he could dump them.

 

“Pray to the douche bag! Ask him to stop!”

 

Sam put on an exasperated face. “Oh yes, Dean, let me just call up my angel boyfriend when I have a problem-Oh wait that's you.”

 

Dean stiffened up at the comment. He pointed a finger towards Sam. “Cas is not my boyfriend. And we are not going to discuss this here.”

 

Sam heard the printer start back up again, as did Dean. The older Winchester turned away from the printer, covering his eyes. “Whatever the hell it is this time, I know I can live without seeing it.”

 

“Don't worry Dean. I think this one's for you.” Dean turned to glance over his shoulder. Sam saw Dean's face go from peach to crimson in half a second.

 

This time the picture wasn't of Gabriel, but of Castiel.

 

Castiel was laying on a couch, like Rose from The Titanic only Castiel has nothing but his trench coat on. At least it draped over his lower half. Dean swiftly grabbed the photo from the printer, folding it up in his hand.

 

“Ooookay. It’s time to go.” muttered Sam quietly, still clutching the pictures of Gabriel. Sam's words were too late. Yet another piece of paper sat already printed. Sam could see the dark hair. Cas sat at a table with a piece of cherry pie in front of him with whipped cream on top of it. The angel was licking a bit of the whipped cream off his index finger seductively.

 

“Oh Lord, okay. Gabriel please stop. It might have been funny but now I'm getting nauseous.”

 

“Weren't getting sick when you saw my photos, Sam-oa.”

 

Sam turned to his right to find Gabriel standing behind the front desk by the printer dressed in tan slacks with a light green button up dress shirt. He had black rimmed glasses on to top off the librarian look he was going for. Dean marched straight up to the archangel grabbing him by the collar and pulling him half over the counter. “I swear on my soul that I will kill you, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel simply chuckled. “Oh please, Dean. You can drop the tough guy act. Besides I know you thoroughly enjoyed those last two photos.” he replied wiggling his eyebrows. Dean growled as he pulled back his right arm back. The older Winchester swung but met with air.

 

Gabriel had snapped himself over beside Sam. “Come here, Gabriel!” Dean shouted as he began to lung in Sam's direction for the angel. Sam looked down to his right to see the archangel looking back up at him from underneath his eyelashes. “Would you hang onto those for me Samkins? They're for my portfolio.” Gabriel was practically dangling from Sam's' arm.

 

Dean had made it to Sam's side and went to grab for Gabriel. “And quit touching my brother!” Gabriel had already snapped himself away and was now sitting on the front desk.

 

“Dean you have so much anger built up. Have you ever thought of doing some stress relief techniques? Even a stress ball would help you at this point.” Sam could see Dean pulling his gun out of his waistband. He grabbed his brother's arm. “Don't do it. He's not worth it. You'd only end up missing anyway.” Dean looked up at Sam for a moment before angrily huffing and walking towards the front door of the library. As he passed where Gabriel was sitting he stopped.

 

Pointing his finger at Gabriel, he threatened him once more. “You are still a douche bag, and I will still kill you.” Dean stormed off out the doors to the parking lot. Gabriel called out after him, “Eat me! Don't forget to write!” with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

 

Sam walked closer to Gabriel, the angel's attention shifting back to him. “So gonna keep those safe for me or what, Samsquatch?” Sam sighed. “The map, with the BBQ sauce and Dean's phone data, that was you wasn't it?”

 

Gabriel looked affronted by his question. “How dare you accuse me of manipulating you two.”

 

Sam retaliated with his bitch face. With a smirk Gabriel replied.

 

“Oh alright, you're too smart for me, Sammy. The map was my doing, but the phone data was all Dean. I think he may seriously have a problem with porn. Y'know he could just buy more data, or watch porn on his laptop like normal people. But don't lose those photos, seriously.”

 

Just like Gabriel to loop back to his interests. “You're an angel, an archangel. You can't possibly tell me that you have no where you could safely stash these. Besides why would these pictures need to be kept safe?”

 

Gabe jumped down from the front desk so he was standing in front of Sam. “Those are for my resume. Put in for a series of Pepsi commercials.”

 

All Sam could do was stare blankly at this unbelievable angel. “Yeah, right. You're gonna use one of your posters from Casa Erotica as reference for a Pepsi commercial?”

 

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, you caught me, again. They're not for a resume. But you still better hang on to those. Because if you don't I'll just make more appear!” he replied almost singing near the end. Sam opened his mouth to argue but a lollipop appeared to fill the space.

 

“Later Sammy!” With a wink and a snap he was gone.

 

Sam pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. It was the same one Gabriel had in the Casa Erotica poster. “For the love of-, Gabriel!” He promptly folded up all the papers still in his hand and shoved them into his back pocket. He found a garbage can outside the front of the public library. Sam hurried and threw away the candy before anyone took notice. He saw the Impala waiting a few parking spaces down with a stewing Dean. Sam ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath of fresh air.

 

_All I want to do is make it to Louisiana tonight in peace._ He braved on, ready for a lovely car ride with his pissed off brother. At least they'd get there sooner. Dean always drove faster when he was angry.

 

* * *

 

   Later that night after they had made it to the outskirts of New Orleans and found a shabby motel room for the night. Sam was changing for bed and emptying his pockets, realizing he had kept the photos. Had he really not thrown them away back at the library? Sam thought to himself. He walked over to the garbage can but hesitated before tossing them in. He heard Gabriel's voice in the back of his head, _'But you still better hang on to those. Because if you don't I'll just make more appear!'._

 

Sam let the folded photos fall into the trash can. He stayed glued to the same spot for a moment, waiting for copies to rain down from the ceiling or more to spontaneously appear in his hands.

 

After several seconds of nothing, Sam shrugged it off assuming Gabriel had only been playing him as he always did everyone.

 

* * *

 

   The next morning Sam was crudely awakened by Dean screaming. He had his pistol already in hand from where it had been resting underneath his pillow. Jumping to a sitting position, he looked towards his brother's bed.

 

Dean was sitting up, covers pulled up towards his chin. He looked as if he might burst into tears. Then Sam glanced around the room.

 

The walls were now covered in the pictures of Gabriel from yesterday. Dean lifted the cheap overused covers further over his head where he stayed until Sam had removed all pictures of Gabriel from the motel room.

 

In his clean up efforts he found a post-it note with his name on it near the trash can.

 

_**\- You can't trick the Trickster, Sammy. ;) -** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been longer than anticipated. This one's kinda crack-ish but I couldn't bear to scrap it. Don't worry, we'll get more serious these next few chapters. Watch for a bump up in the rating as well.


End file.
